The geometry dash TV show
The geometry dash TV show is a show that aired on most channels on TV and netflix. It has five seasons, and takes place after the geometry dash movie series. It realeased in 2028 shortly after the Lite prequel movie came out and is rated PG, though very violent Season 1 - Episode 1 - Youtubers GD juniper and GD colon investigate mysterious attacks 24 mins Episode 2 - GD juniper and GD colon track down the anomaly to a mirror dashlands 30 mins Episode 3 - GD juniper and GD colon are captured by an evil RobTop and puts them into traps 19 mins Episode 4 - GD juniper and GD colon find a way out of the mirror dashlands 29 mins Episode 5 - Demons come from the grave to destroy GD juniper and GD colon 28 mins Season 2 - Episode 1 - The demons get defeated by RobTop, Juniper and Colon, when the evil RobTop comes to kill the good RobTop 30 mins Episode 2 - GD colon finds a virus from the reanimated demons 20 mins Episode 3 - GD juniper plans to use to reverse the virus into an anti-virus to stop the reanimated demons 21 mins Episode 4 - When the plan fails, the demons hire hackers to hack into the dashlands servers 23 mins Episode 5 - GD colon finds RobTop's dead body, and takes him to his office while the battle rages on 17 mins Episode 6 - GD juniper gets knocked out after using a lot of power, while GD colon gives his life source to RobTop, killing himself 48 mins Season 3 - Episode 1 - GD juniper takes GD colon to her apartment, and stores him in a tube for later 19 mins Episode 2 - RobTop meets with GD juniper to seek the medicine 21 mins Episode 3 - GD juniper spots more reanimated demons destroying the dashlands 20 mins Episode 4 - GD juniper seeks the building shard to build a protective shell around the dashlands 21 mins Episode 5 - RobTop battles the evil RobTop while GD juniper finds someone called Flub 30 mins Episode 6 - Flub clones himself, whom the clone turns out to be evil 31 mins Episode 7 - GD juniper attempts to revive GD colon while Flub Fights evil Flub 50 mins Season 4 - Episode 1 - GD colon is alive and well being, while GD juniper has been kidnapped by a reanimated demon 29 mins Episode 2 - RobTop and GD colon look at clues for GD junipers kidnapping scene 23 mins Episode 3 - GD juniper is sent to a demon lair prison, and she has flashbacks of the labour facility in the 3rd geometry dash movie 19 mins Episode 4 - RobTop goes missing after fighting the reanimated demons 20 mins Episode 5 - GD colon starts to die on the inside after having dreams of GD juniper dying 24 mins Episode 6 - GD juniper escapes the prison, but not after destroying everything there 22 mins Episode 7 - Flub is captured by reanimated demons, and GD juniper comes up with a plan to destroy another prison 37 mins Episode 8 - Flub sacrifices himself to delay the reanimated extreme demon leader from destroying the dashlands 59 mins Season 5 - Episode 1 - GD juniper, RobTop and GD colon start the hunt for the last of the reanimated extreme demons 23 mins Episode 2 - GD colon starts to die on the inside even more when he becomes an alcoholic 22 mins Episode 3 - GD juniper and RobTop go to seek the demon graves 28 mins Episode 4 - The reanimated demons find the old anti-virus used against them, and plan to cover the dashlands with it 24 mins Episode 5 - GD colon stops being an alcoholic and starts to research the reanimated demons 21 mins Episode 6 - RobTop fights a reanimated demon while GD colon looks around for an anti-virus 31 mins Episode 7 - The reanimated demons come to the dashlands and start on the protective shell around it 17 mins Episode 8 - RobTop battles the reanimated extreme demon while GD colon and GD juniper prepare to stop the demons 32 mins Episode 9 - In the series finale, GD juniper battles the reanimated extreme demon while GD colon revives Flub, and succeeds in killing the demons once and for all 71 mins Category:Ollobot Category:Story